Ash returns 16 year's later for revenge
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by his friends and mother he runs away to Kalos along with his fiancee Iris vowing to return 16 years later with his daughter Wind for some payback
1. Chapter 1

**Ash Ketchum returns **

**Chapter 1- betrayed by friends and mother**

**Ash Ketchum is a bright 15-year-old young man who has come third in the Unova league and decides to return home with his Finance Iris to introduce her to his friends and mother but little did he now on the return cruise home that his friends and mother were planing a fake party for him and to also make him stop in his dream to become a Pokémon master and take away his Pokémon from him starting with his best friend for life Pikachu **

**Serval days ago he had proposed to Iris while still on the ship bound for Kanto and she said yes to happy cheer's from all the other passengers including Porter and Cilan who was wanting to fish in the other region's and see what kinds of water type Pokemon that swim in the river's and seas and now the ship SS Kanto had docked in Vermillion City so they decided to hang out in Vermillion City then walk to Pallet Town while on the way Ash showed them all the Kanto Pokémon that lived there and helped Iris catch a Dratiti a dragon type Pokémon as Iris's dream is to become a Dragon type Master so in the Vermillion City Pokémon Centre Ash decided to phone home to tell his mother that he was coming home and he got her in **

**Aura " Ash is that you?" Ash " Yeah mum it's me i am coming home in a few day's time and i would like to introduce you to someone very special to me hey Iris come and say hello to my mum , mum this is my fiance Iris she is going to become a dragon master some day." **

**Aura smile faded a little but she hitched it back when Iris face appeared on the screen along with Ash's Aura " Oh hello there you must be Iris it's lovely to meet you dear." Iris " Hello Mrs Ketchum it is really nice to meet you Ash alway's talk's about you during his journey in the Unova region and he came third in the Unova League and he has loads of cool Pokémon and Pikachu has learned a new move called Electro Ball he will show you when he get's home okay bye Mrs Ketchum that's all my Pokemon healed and Ash's bye."**

**So Ash hung up the phone and went to collect his Pokemon meanwhile his mother had phoned up his friends also May, Misty and Dawn as well as Max, Gary and Brock and said " Ash is back from his journey in the Unova Region he has come thrid in the Unova league and he has sorry girls but he has a girlfriend who he is now engaged to he proposed to this girl called Iris when they were on a cruise ship back here so sorry girls look's like you have missed your chance to be with Ash and get his money."**

**Brock said along with the others " We'll hold a fake party for him also tell him to give up his dream's and the girl's can get their own revenge on Iris for snatching Ash away from them we will start with Pikachu then take away all his Pokemon we are coming over to prepare with you Mrs Ketchum see in a few hours."**

**But unknown to the traitors Team Rocket was hiding under the window sill outside looking horror-struck at what they were hearing Jessie said " They are going to make Ash give up his dream's while taking his Pokémon i will not stand for this as i am fond of Ash when i see him as I alway's think of him as my son and now hearing this makes me more determined to go against my evil way's and look after Ash come on we will tell Professor Oak this news as i think Ash will probably hearing all of this head over to Professor Oak's lab to tell him about what happened and run away from home and never return again."**

**James also Meowth nodded while running toward's Professor Oak's Lab saying " we also have grown fond of Ash as well so let's go and see Professor Oak to tell him this new's and he will want to make sure Ash leaves to go to another region so after the Unova region it will be the Kalos region he will want to disappear too ah here we are."**

**They knocked to Professor Oak gasping in surprise while saying " Jessie, James and Meowth what are you three doing here?." **

**Jessie explained everything that was happening to Professor Oak look of pure horror then saying " Yes i think Ash will be coming here as he will be totally gutted and hurt so i think you two will be the perfect parent's for him when he comes here crying Meowth you better tell of Ash's Pokemon that are out in the paddock what is going on alright."**

**So serval days later Ash along with Iris and Cilan arrived in Pallet town so Ash headed off in the direction of his mum's to introduce her to Iris properly so when he knocked his mother opened it to say " Hello son welcome home so this must be Iris nice to meet you dear Ash all your friend's are here to welcome you home they would like to meet Iris as well come on in."**

**so Ash, Iris and Cilian along with Pikachu headed into the living where they saw all Ash's friend's waiting for him and Misty, May and Dawn who looked like they were going to kill someone so Iris said " Hi everyone it is nice to finally meet all of you as Ash has told me alot about you guy's".**

**The girl's jumped toward's Iris snarling but Axew did a Dragon Rage Burp blasting Misty,May and Dawn flying against the opposite wall almost knocking them out with Ash yelling " What the hell was that for almost attacking my fiancée like that you four?."**

**Misty got up and yelled at Ash " She is a bitch you should have choose one of us but then again we would have had you under mind control so we could get you to give up that pathetic dream of yours as you will never achieve it so give it up and hand over all your pokemon starting with Pikachu so we can give them to trainers who can unlocked their full power unlike you Ash Loser Ketchum."**

**Ash stared at all of his friends as Brock agreed with Misty and also Gary as they advanced toward's Pikachu but Pikachu yelled " PIKACHUUUUUU!" and all of them including Aura and Dawn got blasted with the electricity with Ash running out of the house crying his eyes out with Iris and Cilian after him heading in the direction of Professor Oak's lab.**

**When they got there they found Professor Oak waiting for them with a new Pokedex that was limitless which means that Ash can now carry load's of Pokémon with him wherever he goes he said " Hi there Ash come on in i believe you have something to tell me as you look terrible so they went inside where Ash told Professor Oak the story then Professor Oak said " I have contacted Professor Sycamore in Lumieos city and also Scott and he has bought you an island in Kalos but first Iris and Ash you will have to get a new haircut and new looks so there is a hairdresser's in lumieos city Ash i already know what happened to you come on in you three."**

**Ash, Iris and Cilian gasped at the sight of Jessie, James and Mewoth who came in as Mewoth had been out in the paddock telling all of Ash's pokemon what had happened so Ash said to Professor Oak " Those three were evesdropping at my house long before i got home and they heared everything and came to tell you Professor" **

**Jessie came forward and said " We heared everything and in our journey's we have grown fond of you Ash as i think of you as my son even though i am not your real mother and James is the same and we were horrifed to hear what they were saying so will you let me and James be your mother and father as you were betrayed by your real mother and friend's?."**

**Ash ran into Jessie's arms crying " Of course it will be alright Mum, Dad waaaa". **

**Jessie smiled and said to Iris " You must be Iris that my son will be married to someday it is really a pleasure to meet you dear okay son get your pokedex upgraded then collect all your pokemon then let's head to our new home in the Kalos Region but i suspect son that you will want to return here to get your own back i take it?." **

**Ash nodded so Iris asked Professor Oak " When our wedding comes will you give me away professor Oak also if we have a daughter will you be the grandfather also if Ash has any true friend's in the other regions could you tell them all what happened if they come here looking for Ash for advice or a rematch could you send them our way in case they don't know where we are?."**

**Professor Oak smiled while saying " Of course i would be honoured to give you away to Ash and also be the grandfather to your child when you have one don't worry i'll send all your friends toward's Kalos when they come looking for you so now i'll send you off into the distance wishing the very best for you and i'll hope to see you again in the future when you decide to come back for some payback first you come and see me i'll pretand that your child is a new trainer comming here to get his/her first pokemon and dex for her journey or comming to say hello so get going before Gary get's back from your old house Ash goodbye my friend hope to see you again in the future."**

**So as Ash went out the door a sudden gust of wind slightly blew him to one side when he looked he saw his charizard standing there looking so strong so Mewoth told charizard what was happening as they climbed onto his back he nodded in responce so they left Pallet Town never to return again untill 16 year's later with their daughter Wind as she will become the 8th Gym leader in pallet town as Scott had asked Ash and Iris if their daughter would take up the the gym that was to be placed in Pallet town and get their own back on those that betrayed Ash.**

**So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of that episode **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash Ketchum returns home 16 years later for payback**

**Chapter 2 The wedding with reunion with true friends **

**When Iris , Ash and Cilan arrived in Lumeios City they went to Professor Sycamore who they found waiting for them with his assistant as they arrived he said with a smile " Ah you must be Ash,Iris and Cilian and Ash's mum and dad i believe come on in Professor Oak called ahead and Scott will be along shortly to lead you to your new home first things first new identities and new names starting with you Ash what name would you like to be called and last name." **

**Ash said " I would like to be called Lightning ZombeckMuto"**

**Iris said " I would like to be called Thunder Fox i like the name of Thunder what about you Cilan?."**

**Cilan thought about it and said " I would like to be called Daniel Archer."**

**Jessie said " I would like to be called Jane Eyre **

**James said " I would like to be Astro Jones **

**So Professor Sycamore went into their history on the internet and deleted their orignal names and typed in their new names also their Pokémon history from scratch and said " That's done now follow me to the hairdresser's to get some new haircut's also if you would like a new hair colour ." **

**So they went to the hairdresser where they all choose styling and Colour where Ash got a short hairstyle and his new hair colour was blonde and he looked unrecognizable so Iris had a go where she short hairstyle that was spiky and her colour was a ruby-red while Cilan opted for short hair with Black colour and their hairstyles were totally out of this world along with Jessie and James.**

**Meanwhile with Ash and co getting new haircut's Professor Oak had phoned Paul and Reggie who looked Shocked at what Professor Oak was telling them as Paul and Reggie's house had been mysteriously burnt to the ground so Reggie said " So Ash has been betrayed by his friends and he is now going to be living in Kalos region under a new name and living on an island in the region with his fiancée as Paul want's some advice on his Eevee and a rematch right I'll tell him and we will head over to Kalos to see Ash and ask if we can live with him as we have no home bye Professor Oak." **

**Reggie got off the phone as Paul asked what did Professor Oak say about Ash?." **

**So Reggie told Paul everything after 10 minutes Paul was angry at what Brock, Gary, Misty, May and Dawn had done to Ash and attacking Ash fiancée so he said " So he is living on an island in Kalos and he has a new name so let's go and see him i want his advice and battle him i want to have my own back on those jerk's when i see them come on let's go and see Ash and see if his house has room for us to live in first thing to do when we arrive is to check in with Professor Sycamore to see if Ash had went to see him and where he went let's go now."**

**Reggie nodded so they hopped onto Paul's Staraptor and Flew off to Kalos so Professor Oak had called Professor Sycamore to tell him that two of Ash's true friends was heading to see him to ask where Ash was after Scott had arrived at the Hairdresser's to escort Ash and family to their new home on Zena Island in Kalos.**

**When Ash and his family arrived they all saw a beautiful manshion overlooking the island beauty and Pokémon Ash and co also saw the Pokémon centre on the island with 2 Nurse Joy's standing there waving Ash called " Hi Zora and Nurse Joy long time no see it's me Ash , Iris and Cilian we have new hairstyles and identities but it is still us so hi there." Zora transformed into her true form and ran over and gave them all a hug along with Nurse Joy so they all went to the Manshion where Nurse Joy said while opening the doors with Zorark " Welcome to your new home everyone." Ash and co gasped their new home was large with a marble staircase's leading to the upper floors Ash asked " How many bedrooms are in this cool place by the way?." **

**Nurse Joy answered " About 12 large bedrooms with en suite bathrooms also outside is a jacuzzi and downstairs we have a swimming pool and a battle ground for you battle with Pokémon and a training room for your pokemon along with a Human training room with weight's this island also has trails that leads all over the island but we don't know about one of the trails as we don't know where it leads to but on the plus side this island has loads of new Pokémon that you have never seen before here i have a present for you in this poke ball is an Eevee for you to train with to evolve it into any of its other forms or try for a new form one which no-one in this region has seen before the decision is completely up to you Ash if you Pokémon at the end of their training or battling need's a rest bring them along to the Pokémon centre we are alway's happy to help out see you later Scott will show you around take good care of Eevee okay?."**

**Ash released Eevee and said " Hello nice to meet you Eevee my name is Ash Ketchum this is my buddy Pikachu,this lovely woman beside me is my fiancée Iris and my other best buddy Cilian and lastly my mum and dad so welcome to the family Eevee."**

**Eevee went happily " Eevee ve." so as the rest settled in Ash decided to look around the island and see what new Pokémon lived there also catch them for his pokedex also for the fun of it so as he was strolling a rustling sound from the bushes ahead of him and out came a Frokie so Ash looked it up in his new dex which said " Frokie the water frog Pokémon It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles cut the damage taken when in battle ." said the dex " Okay Eevee let's see what you can do said as he sent out Eevee to battle Frokie who looked around and sent a hydro pump attack at Eevee " Eevee dodge then use quick attack said Ash and Eevee happily did so knocking Frokie out completely so Ash throw a Pokeball at it and it was enveloped in a bright light then vanished into the poke ball which shook three times then stopped which ment that Ash has caught a new Pokémon from the Kalos Region so Ash decided to catch more new pokemon with Eevee before heading back home.**

**As Ash was heading back home after a good Pokemon catching spree a flash of electricity hit the path in front of him and from the bushes came Raiku a legendary Pokémon along with all the Legends including the legends from Kalos also to Ash's gasp of surprise Keldeo who ran up to him as Ash had helped Keldeo and the sword's of justice out while he was travelling the Unova Region he said " Keldo what are you and the Legends doing here?."**

**Suddenly Arceus appeared and said very softly and camely " We have alway's been watching over you chosen one and we were furious at the betrayal of you by your friends and we would like to become your Pokemon but Keldo is a present for your child when the time is right to have a family with the person you love that you want to marry so will you let us become your Pokemon Ash?." **

**Ash smiled and answered " I would be honored to have you guy's as my Pokémon i would never dream of turning you guy's down come on I'll show you where i am living on this island" **

**So as Ash and new Legendary Pokémon headed for their new home Cobalion and Celebi suddenly sence something said " I sence our Trainers are heading this way on a Staraptor their names are Paul and Reggie they are landing in a clearing 2 miles ahead of us let's go."**

**So as Cobalion lead the way they came to the clearing where they saw Paul also Reggie dismounting from Staraptor so Ash came strolling up to them saying " Hi Paul,Reggie long time no see what brings you guy's here to my island paradise.?"**

**Paul said " Reggie phoned Professor Oak who told us what happened to you and we were looking for a new place to live as our house had been mysteriously burnt to the ground as i was wanting your advice on my eevee also to battle you so can me and Reggie live with you Please.? **

**Ash smiled and said " Of course you guy's can live with me on my island first things first you two can out now."**

**Paul also Reggie gasped as Celebie also Cobalion came into the clearing Ash said smiling " These two wish for you and Reggie to be their trainers Cobalion is for Paul if you want to have a legendary on your team also Reggie Celebie wishes to go with you so is that alright with you two?. **

**Paul also Reggie was shocked for about 2 seconds then nodded so Cobalion and Celebie touched an empty pokeball on their belt's then dissapered into the pokeball which ment that Paul and Reggie both owned a Legendary Pokemon which was going to be interesting in the future **

**So Wind will become the 8th Gym leader in Kanto as Ash and his family will move back to Pallet Town where the 8th gym will be placed.**

**So after Paul and Reggie aquaried their new Pokemon Ash said " Well let's go to see Professor Oak so he can give you Paul an limtless Pokedex which means you can carry loads of Pokemon that you couldn't carry before so let's get going."**

**Ash pointed to the north while telling the legend's " Don't worry my friends i'll be back soon continue that way for about 2 minutes then you see my house Pikachu go with them and explain to Mewoth and the others why the legends are here also about Paul and Reggie also that i am running an errand and that i'll be back soon Okay buddy."**

**Pikachu nodded so as Ash, Paul and Reggie disappered off to see Professor Oak Pikachu lead the way back to the house where Iris and the crew had a shock of their lives so Arcues explained why they were here and that Keldeo was a present when Iris and Ash decide to have a family Meanwhile Ash and his friends met with Professor Oak who upgraded Paul's Pokedex so they were heading home where high up in the sky Paul saw on the island Ash's house which made Paul and Reggie gasp in surprise to Ash saying " Yep that's my house and right beside it is the pokemon centre when we finish training or battleing we can rest up our pokemon there Nurse Joy told me all about the trails and the places at the finish but they are not sure about one trail and where it leads to so if i have a daughter someday i will let her explore the trail and see where it leads with Keldoe beside her well home sweet home at last hi hunny i'm home and i've brought guest's that want to live with us in our new home."**

**There came gasp's of surprise as in walked behind Ash was Paul also Reggie so Ash explained what happened to them also about their house burning down to Iris saying " Of course they can live here with us come on i'll show you two your rooms"**

**So Iris showed their new family memebers their rooms so Paul also Reggie dropped off what remained of their luggage then headed downstairs to see Ash Eevee evolving into an Espeon a physic pokemon which made Paul say " Cool pokemon Ash i have an Umbereon i'll show you." Paul tossed a pokeball in the air and out came Umberoen a dark type which liked Espeon right away and vice-versa to Ash saying to Paul " I think our pokemon like each other Paul and sorry to hear about your house burning down like that how did it happen?."**

**Paul also Reggie said " We don't know we were out shopping in Veilstone city for 2 hours then when we got back our house was burned down to the ground and we have been living with Nurse Joy since then until now."**

**Meanwhile Espeon and Umbereon were getting along great.**

**Pokemon translater activited Hi there my name is Umbreon what's yours said Umberon **

**My name is Espeon nice to meet you Umbreon said Espeon with a smile which made Umbreon blush.**

** Ash and Paul noticed Umbreon blushing to them chuckling so Ash said suddenly 4 months later to Iris " Hunny we should plan our wedding and to orginise it somewhere and invite all our friends so how about at Professor Scyamore's Lab hunny is that a good idea?.**

**Just as Iris was going to say something Reggie came speeding in with Umbreon saying "Ash come and look at this and get Paul as well seems like Umreon and Espeon have something to show us come on." **

**So Iris called Paul who came speeding downstairs with Jessie,James and Mewoth so all of them went with Reggie and Umbreon to a clearing around the back of the house to a small tree and saw Espeon with to their gasp's 2 baby Eevee's to Iris Squeling " OOOH how cute are those two just like their mother Espeon looked up at Ash who smiled and knelt down beside her and said " Looks like you and Umbeon will be great parents i leave you guy's alone now until your baby's and you are strong enough to come into the house ok?." Umbreon and Espeon nodded so Ash left the happy couple in peace to bond with their children in peace so Ash told Paul when he caught up with them what happened to Paul saying " I had a feeling that those two liked each other so we will wait until the little ones are strong and big enough to come into the house with us okay?.**

**So two weeks later the baby Eevee's and their mother were strong enough to be moved into the warmth of the house where it was comfortble so Iris said to Ash who was checking up on Espeon and her little boy and Girl who Ash had named Sam and Sasha " You know hunny i think a wedding in Professor Scyamore's lab is a very good idea why don't you phone him and see what he say's to the idea ok."**

**Ash nodded so he phoned Professor Scyamore who was delighted with the idea so Ash told Iris the answer to happy cheers from everyone so 4 months later Ash sent out invitations also letters to his friends: Aaron, Agatha, Alexis,Anabel, Angie, Barry,Betha,Bianca,Brandon,Buck, Conway,Cynthia from the elite four, Luke, Lyra, N, Harrison, and lastly Nando who were surprised when they got their invitions which said " You are invited to the wedding of Lightning and Thunder you may bring any friends of your's as they are also invited if they can make it along please read the letter to find why and who they really are" So they all read the letters that they recieved and they were shocked espually N who was wanting to battle Ash but had no idea where in the world Ash was living in now so they all wrote back to Ash saying yes also calling their friends who were freinds of Ash's who were in shock to hear about how Ash ended up in Kalos but were honored to be invited to his Wedding so they also said yes.**

**Now the wedding day arrived and Iris was at the Lab in a diffrent room getting her wedding dress on with the help of Lyra as her bridesmaid also Cynthia who was saying " I can't believe it Iris you are getting married to Ash i am sorry about what happened after Ash introduced you to his old friends and the girls attacking you." Meanwhile with the Groom who was getting ready with Barry,Trip and Paul as his best Man or Men i should say since Professor Oak was giving Iris away he had invited all the other Professor's from the other regions to attend the wedding of his friend so as the wedding begain Ash stood facing the front with Professor Scyamore who had the honors of being the vicar in his own Lab then the wedding Music begain and everyone turned around to see Iris holding the Shoulder of Professor Oak who was crying with happyness then he handed Iris over to Ash saying " I give Iris to Ash in the act of Holy Matromony".**

**Then Professor Scyamore said to Ash " Ash/lightning do you take Iris/Thunder to be your lawful wedded wife to care for in sickness and in health?. Ash repiled " I do". Then Professor asked Iris " Do you Iris/Thunder take Ash/Lightning to be your lawful wedded husband to care for in sickness and in health?." Iris smiled and said " I do". Then Professor Scyamore said " I now pronouce you husband and wife Ash you may now kiss the bride congrat's." Ash and Iris kissed to load's of cheers from everyone so Ash picked Iris up bridal style and they went home with their family.**

**Serval month's later Iris wasen't feeling well so she asked Jessie to pass her the new pregnacy test that tells you what you are having and how many weeks so Iris went into the bathroom and did the test the result's made her gasp out loud to Jessie saying from out in the landing " Well what does it say?." In answer Iris slipped the pregnacy test under neath the door for Jessie to pick it up and see for herself so jesse picked it up to read it the test said " 3 month's along Baby Girl". Jessie gasped so Iris came out of the bathroom and nodded at Jessie so Jessie took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of her lungs so that Ash and Co who were busy trainning outside with their pokemon could hear even Nurse Joy and Zorark " YOU GUY'S GUESS WHAT IRIS IS PREGANT WITH ASH'S BABY GIRL AS SHE IS ALREADY 3 MONTH'S ALONG GET YOUR BEHINDS IN HERE NOW."**

**2 seconds later Ash and co came rushing in to Ash saying to Iris " I am going to be a father Iris?." In answer Iris showed him the prgnacy test to Ash whooping with happyness then saying to the others so not to keep them in the dark " I am going to be a daddy you guy's isn't that great or what?." **

**Paul and Trip cheered along with Jessie and James also Mewoth as that means Paul and Trip will be big brothers so Iris asked " What name should we give her hunny?." **

**Ash said " How about Wind i alway's wanted to have a daughter called Wind and now i am going to be a father so that's what we are going to call her you rest up my love and no work or training for you okay we will pick up the slack for you okay i will go and call Professor Oak to tell him the good news could you look after Iris mum while i do my errand?." **

**Jessie nodded so Ash phoned Professor Oak who was everyjoyed at being a grandfather to Wind so after the phonecall he phoned all of Ash other friends the ones that were invited to the wedding and they went crazy with happyness espually the girls as they would have another BBFF once Wind becomes a teenager.**

**So 6 months later on September 25 Iris's water's broke to her howling as she was rushed into Lumeiuos hosptail so Ash in wisdom decided to stay outside to give Iris some privacy while she gave birth just then he saw all his friends come running in with Professor Oak and N in toe as Ash had phoned all of his friends also N and Professor Oak who all went balistic and headed over to Kalos with speed.**

**just as his friends were about to ask him if Iris was okay there came a loud scream from the delivery room where they kept Iris which made all the boy's even some of the girls jump out of their skins inculding N no doubt it was Iris scream at first but 2 seconds later Wind's baby screams followed suite to everyone breathing a sigh of relief that the birthing has gone well about 2 minutes later Nurse Joy came out and said to Ash and his friends " Would all of you like to see the little lady?. **

**They all nodded but let Ash go in alone as Ash was the father to let him bond with Wind first of all then they will come in later Ash saw Iris in the bed holding in a white linen sheet his baby daughter Wind who was the spitting image of himself Iris looked up as Ash settled into the chair next to the bed and handed his daughter to him to hold he said very quietly so not to wake Wind " Hi there little lady i am your daddy i am going to make a promise to you and your momma to alway's look out for you and train you in the way's of Pokemon when you get older and protect you from the dangers of this world."**

**He kissed Iris on the head then called " Okay you guy's come on in but be very quiet as Wind is fast alseep okay."**

**so Everyone came in and they were all smitten with Wind even N just as he was going to ask Ash if he could hold her there came a loud clap of thunder couplied with a blast of fire which made N go out and see what was the noise outside was about then 3 minutes later he came in and to Ash in shock " It's Reshiram also Zekrom they have been waiting all this time for your daughter to be born Ash as there is a legend that say's she will become the trainer of all the Legendary Pokemon also training normal's as well as she see's all pokemon as Legends so they inculding the pokemon that are with you they also have been waiting for her for a very long time even Rayquaza, Meloetta and the Legends from every region inculding the Kalos region they wish you to train her in the way's of pokemon battleing from the age of 5 upward's till the age of 16 when she reaches 16 all the legends will become her pokemon partners for life except for the legends that have chossen you, Paul and Trip to be their trainers they also gave me this to give to your daughter when she turns 5 it contains the pokemon Meloetta that you are friend's with when you helped her out in the Unova region from Team Rocket also they wish you to give her one of the Eevee babies as she will train it and it will evolve into a pokemon that no one of the Kalos region has seen before so will you accept this request of the Legends Ash?.**

**Ash and everyone gasped Ash stuttered " M..my daughter is destined to become the Legendary Pokemon trainer that all Legends will follow her command i will honour Reshiram and Zeckrom's wishes i will train my daughter in the art of pokemon battleing until sh is an expert at it as I am thinking about when she becomes 16 of asking her if she would like to become the 8th gym leader of the Kanto Region and the gym will be placed in Pallet Town as someday i will move back there to get my revenge of those that betrayed me will that be alright with the legends N?."**

**N smiled while saying " All the legends knew wht happened to you Ash as Arceus told them ll what happened to you so they all understand and also agree with you in the idea of moving back to Pallet Town as it is foretold that you will move back to Pallet town but the rest remains unseen so tey are all happy that you accepted their wish of becomming your daughter pokemon Partners i must be going now i drop in when your daughter is about 3 or 4 see you later".**

**So serval day's later Ash took his wife and daughter home thinking of the day when she becomes the pokemon trainer of legend that will tain the legends also becomming the 8 th gym leader in Pallet Town that trainers will have to beat in order to compete in the Kanto League.**

**So rate and tell me what you guy's think of this episode sorry if it is long but i put a lot of thought into this episode okay so please bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash Ketchum returns home 16 years later for payback**

**Chapter 3 Return to Pallet Town for his Daughters Gym opening **

**So 16 years later in Kanto region the news repoter is on in Professor Oak's lab Tv**

**News reporter " And calem's Staraptor goes down and so Lightning Muto remains the Kalos Leagues Champion and his reign continues so there is a revaltion he and his family will be moving to Kanto Region to a place called Pallet Town as his daughter has accepted the role of being the 8th gym leader that trainers need to beat but we can't talk to the lucky lady as she has gone off somewhere with her mother's axew which has been acting rather strange lately so i'll talk to her father Hello Lightning are you happy that your daughter has accepted the role of being the 8th Gym leader that Trainers will need to beat in order to compete in the Kanto Legue."**

**Lightning answered " Yes i am thrilled to bit's her Gym type will be a mystery so i'll let you guy's think on it as it will be two pokemon battles in a row if you can defeat my daughter i'll happily give you a battle as well so train hard everyone let's go my love to our island home again bye for now everyone."**

**So in the Kalos Region on a remote island ash and iris were being dragged outside by their daughter Wind who was saying " Come on we don't have all day." **

**Ash said " What's the rush and do you know why Pikachu and Axew have been acting so strange?." **

**Wind sighed then said " Yes i have known for a while what has been going on between them they are a couple now for several year's and just recently Axew is now a mother of 2 babies and Pikachu is the father that's why Pikachu has been acting so strange and distant from you dad and by the way mum your Axew is female not Male and ever since you two met in Unova Pikachu and Axew had a crush on each other a few day's ago i noticed Pikachu slipping out of the house again so i followed Pikachu very quietly around the back of the house to the clearing where Espeon was with her babies and saw Axew with 2 little ones then Axew saw me and i promised them both that when they were ready to come back into the house i would tell you two."**

**That caught Ash and Iris off guard to be replaced with smiles so Wind called " Okay Pikachu bring Axew and the little ones over so we can see them and also take a pic" Axew also Pikachu with the little ones came towards them to Iris saying " Awww how cute are they hunny?."**

**Ash nodded and said " Yeah they look cute Wind i have a present for you Sasha come here for a minute your trainer is out here with me."**

**Wind gasped as Sasha the Eevee came out followed by her brother and mum Wind " I get to have an Eevee as well as the Legends but you didn't tell me the whole story as to why the Legends choose me but i am guessing that is another story for another day then i am going to explore the trails with Sasha and Keldeo ok dad?."**

**Ash said " Ok sweetheart but there is one trail that is still unexplored follow me." So Wind accompied by Ash , Sasa and Keldeo reached the trail on the north side of the island Ash said " Nurse Joy and Zorark have explored all the other trails that are on this island but they don't know about this one so here he passed Wind a rucksack it has provisions in it also with Pokemon Food i don't know how long this trail is so best to be prepared good luck and report back when you have reached the end of the trail and where it ends up ok" **

**Wind nodded and set off whising her dad goodluck suddenly Ash had the most evil idea ever Ash called " Hay Pikachu do you still have facebook account with Dawn e-mail address on it?. Pikachu nodded so Ash said " Well why don't you e-mail a pic of you and your family to Dawn as her Bunery alway's had a crush on you so it would the perfect revenge don't you think so but do it in Wind's name when Wind comes back delete it so no-one knows not even Wind ok?.**

**So while Ash was getting his revenge on Dawn with our explores they were haveing break sitting beside a waterfall when " Amour" Wind stood up the noise was in front of them so they proceded with caution then about 2 minutes later the trail ended to a cave so they went through the cave which to Wind was incrediable long then they saw light at the end of the tunnel so they reached the outside air she gasped and looked back and saw a portal behind them then she looked in front of her she was standing in what she thought was a snowey mountain range in Kalos region suddenly a blue thing jumped on top of her saying " Aura" she looked up and saw an amora an ice type pokemon from anchient times looking at her with happyness to see her again even though Wind had never seen this pokemon before in her life suddenly Arceus voice entred her mind and she was wisked away into her mind she asked " Arceus where am i i remember going through the tunnel and ending up here and why is that amoura happy to see me i have never seen that pokemon before in my life."**

**Arceus repiled very gently " that Amura is your pokemon from a past life as your family along with Ash had lived in the snowey moutain regions of Kalos and you became friends with that Amura and played together every day but then suddenly yourself and your family disappered and Amoura has been waiting for the day when you would come back as there are ruins over there that hold a prochey that says one day you will return and take Amoura with you back to where you live now but first you must explore this place here i will help you recall your past life here and memories so i will send you back to Aumora and the rest so off you go and don't worry i will contact your father and tell of this place and also that you are needing some time alone with Amoura your best friend from anchient times see you later."**

**So Wind explored her anchient home with Amoura who showed her their old haunt's and old home where she a poke ball made of ice for Amoura so she pockted it and headed back downstairs to Amoura just as she went outside there came a voice that said " It...It can't be W...Wind is that really you your finally come home for a short time after all these year's at last the prochey has come true it has been forever." **

**Wind turned around and gasped while saying " Grampa it is really nice to see you again it is good to be home again so where are the ruins as i think i might have forgotten since i was away for so long so i can see the prochey for myself before i head back with Amoura you can come along with us if you like."**

**So while Wind's long lost grandfather showed the way to the ruins back with Ash & co Pikachu had just finished e-mailing the pic to Dawn to get his own back when Acreus appered and had a privite conversation with Ash and his wife Iris who gasped at what Arceus was telling them then he vanished so Ash went inside where he told his parent's also Paul and reggie what Acreus told him and Iris a few minutes ago to a shocked slience.**

**Meanwhile back in the past Wind grandpa who was called Zepher he was showing her the ruins where etched on the wall she saw the legend of her return so she touched the wall for 2 minutes then stood up saying " Thanks grandpa for showing me this place and also you too Aura so let's go home are you comining gramp's?."**

**Zepher nodded so he followed Wind through the portal to the outside of the cave and gasped at the scene before him while he was looking around Wind said " Return Aura my old friend" And so Amoura returned to his old pokeball that was made for him so Wind showed her grandfather the way to her new home while on the way making sure that her grandfather was up to date on what was happening around here he was surprised at Ash becomming the Kalos region champion but even more surprised that in a couple of weeks they were going to move back to Pallet Town where Wind was to becomme the 8th Gym Leader of the Kanto Pokemon League and that the Gym was to be placed in Pallet Town.**

**Just then Eevee suddenly evolved into a Slyveon a Pokemon she had nev seen before so she decidd to ask her dad if he knew about Slyveon so she looked slyveon up on her pokedex and was shocked by the fact that she owned the only fairy type Pokémon in the world also her dex told her about the legends that Slyveon was the dragon type destroyer and that they would give their lives to protect their trainer.**

**So they arrived back at the house so Wind called " Hi mum , dad I am home guess who I brought back with me and Sasha evolved into a new Pokémon that no-one has ever seen before." **

**Ash and co came out where they saw Slyveon Paul gasped and said " No way you have the dragon type destroyer of legend who is a fairy type by the looks of things the only fairy type in world and also the legends say that Slyveon will even give it's life to protect it's trainer by the way Wind who is this elderly gentlemen with you."**

**Ash said " This gentlemen is my father Zepher from long ago back when all the anchient Pokemon ruled the world we used to live in the snowey mountain regions in Kalos where Wind had made friends with a ice type pokemon Amoura an anchient pokemon from long ago but one we all vanished accourding to Acreus we all noticed the portal expect for dad here and we decided to explore the tunnel never to return again and Amoura vowed to remain in the snowey moutain region and wait for his best friend to return again but this time to take him with her and my dad from long ago as well and Wind you have furfilled the prochecy that was placed on the ruins that was left for you but now it is time to pack our bags and do some extra training as in a couple of weeks time we will be moving back to Pallet town and please dad call me by my new name Lightning in Public okay the reason i will tell you later so come on in everyone and Wind the time has come to tell you why the legends choose you as their trainer you might want to sit down as i tell you this story ok?."**

**So Ash told Wind the whole story and ten minutes later she was in shock so she said very happily " Thank you for telling me the story dad i know that would take gut's to tell me why the legends choose me as their trainer so i am honoured to be their trainer and i am also looking forward to seeing your home town dad in a couple of weeks."**

**So two weeks later Gary Oak looked out of the window and saw a moving van pulling up beside the Gym and saw Wind jumping out of the truck so he called Professor Oak over who said " Let's go and greet the new commers go and get your friends Gary and tell them that the new gym leader is here ok?."**

**So Professor Oak decide to go and say hello to the new commers knowing who they really were so he strolled up to Lightning and said " Hey Ash,Iris long time no see is this young lady your daugter and the new Gym Leader it is a pleasure to meet my grand daughter at long last hi."**

**Wind jumped into Professor Oak's arms as on the way Ash told her all about her Grandfather Professor Oak and to introduce him to Sasha a new Pokemon Type that has never been seen before in Kalos so she said " Gramps i have someone who would like to meet you it is a new eevee evoltion which has never been seen before and i think you will be surprised at it's type."**

**So she tossed a pokeball into the air and Sasha appered to sereval gasp's of surprise which made them look around to Ash glaring at who had gasped which Wind noticed her father sudden mood change and also her mother's and family's change in attiude so she looked around to see Gary,Brock,misty,May,Max and Dawn who looked livid as she stared at Wind with fury on her face which Lightning noticed and smirked at her so Wind said very camly " Hi nice to meet you all my name is Wind this two people here are my parent's Lighning and Thunder muto also my big brothers Sam and Ronald Muto and my fathers parent's Astro and Jane Muto." **

**Professor Oak asked " May i run some test's on Slyveon at my lab Wind as i have never seen a Slyveon before?."**

**Wind nodded and said " Of course but i will have to a cermony to open my gym with so who will battle me on my battlefield to open the gym?."**

**Just as Gary was going to say yes there came a voice " I will battle you Wind to announce the opening of the new Gym in Pallet Town."**

**Everyone turned around to see who had spoken to see Cynthia from Sinnoh League standing there so she said " You must be Wind that Professor Oak was telling me about when it visited here last nice to meet you so go do your errand then come back here and we will battle in your Gym alright as there are loads of Trainers around here waiting for the new gym to open i take it you guy's will be wanting to battle Wind to beat her to have a chance of battleing against her father."**

**So Professor Oak led the way to the lab where he began to run some test's on Slyveon while Wind was walking around the paddock with her father watching all the pokemon running around. 2 minutes later Gary appered to say the test's were done so Wind walked back inside to see Slyveon running towards her she said while Slyveon was nuzzling her head " Has Sasha been behaving for you Professor Oak?."**

**Professor Oak smiled while saying " Sasha has been very good for me but you need to get going you have to open the gym for everyone so get going".**

**Wind nodded and went to the Gym to see loads of visitors and trainers waiting to see the Gym's opening match so Wind showed everyone into the Gym and showed them the stands and took her postion on the battlefield while Cythina took her postion Wind said " One on one sound good to you Cynthia you can make the first move."**

**Cythina nodded and said " Garchomp i choose you" and Garchomp the dragon type appered so Wind said Slyveon i choose you" And Sasha appered on the field to everyone gasping in surprise even Gary also Cythina who was expecting that in the least as Wind said " Sasha Moonice on that Garchomp to start this exhibation match." And Slyveon's double move did a large amount o Gachomp casuing Cythina to snap out of her trance she said " Garchomp counter with Brick break" Wind " Sasha Moon Proctect" and Sasha proctected herself while attacking Grachomp knocking Garchomp out completly to everyones shocked silence that Cythina was beaten in no time at all so Cythina said " Garchomp return" So Wind walked up to Cythina and said " Here Cythina i would like you to have this Garchompnite that will evolve your Garchomp even further if you wish to know more of what i am speaking i suggest Kalos region where you must go to see Professor Scyamore and ask him about Mega Evolution and he will tell you all about thank you for the match it was an honour to battle the Sinnoh league champion in my first Gym Battle Match and for watching trainers my Gym type is Normal/Legend's which means it will be two pokemon battles against my normal Pokemon then the second Match will be against my Legends if you can defeat me you will have a chance to have a one on one training session with my father in preperation for the Kanto League as my Gym will be ready to accept Trainers starting Tommorow so train hard everyone you will need it so if you will excuse me."**

**So Wind walked off leaving a silence behind her at what she had said so the trainers said as they went outside " She has Legendary Pokemon and her Gym rules are two Pokemon Battles so let's get some serious training done see you guy's later".**

**So Wind's Gym opening was a huge success but left everyone shocked to learn it was going to be two pokemon battles in her Gym so they will be needing all they can get at training in they want to beat her in battle to get her badge.**

**See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash Ketchum returns home 16 years later for payback**

**Chapter 4 Piplup and Pachrisiu leave Dawn who battles Ash and Iris and Ritchie becomes Ash's little brother and Wind day's as Gym leader **

**Today the Gym was officaly open as of yet the new trainers that left Pallet Town hadn't returned to Pallet Town to challenge her gym but there were trainers from other regions who had travelled the Kanto Region and were ready to battle like Ritchie for instance who Ash had made friends with on his journey.**

**So she said Ritchie my father would a word with you but first i must tell you something about him." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "_ Lightning is really Ash so get up there he is excited to see you again so get going then we will have our match._**

**so Ritchie ran upstairs just as a voice sounded angrily " HEY YOU BATTLE ME RIGHT NOW"**

**She turned around and saw Dawn with Misty beside her looking angry. Just then two voices said " Hold it right there you two why are you shouting at Wind like that for?."**

**Lightning and Ritchie appered downstairs so Dawn snarled and said " This bitch sent me a e-mail of a pic of Pikachu and Axew with two little ones making my Bunery cry her eyes out and her heart has been broken now i will avenge her by defeting this Bitch here in front of me.**

**Lightning called " Hunny can you come downstairs we have an annoying trainer who just insulted our daughter and bring my best bud down as well and bring your best bud as well." He turned to Wind and asked " May i have the floor just for this double battle Wind?."**

**Wind bowed and went upstairs to watch the match where she was met by her grandparent's and Paul also Reggie so she explained what was going on to Paul and Reggie looking furious but were grinning evily so they all decided to watch the match with Wind's new big brother Ritchie and Sparky.**

**As serval minutes earlier Ritchie was speechless to see Ash standing in front of him so Ash explained everything that happened to him to Ritchie looking furiuos so Ritchie decided to stay with Ash as his new little brother also big brother to Wind and when he saw Wind he said on the balcony watching the event's downstair's " Hey little sis i am Ritchie your new big brother if you would like me to be?."**

**Wind happily hugged Ritchie this scene made Dawn and Misty snarl angrly from downstairs so Dawn summond all of her pokemon inculding Pipulp and Parchrisu but what she didn't know was there was a love brewing between them so but Dawn didn't know so she said " Quilava and Buneary i choose you".**

**So Quilava and Buneary took the stage as Thunder came downstairs with her partner Axew which made Pikachu smile at her so she took the stage and Pikachu decided to assist her with their children watching with Wind and Ritchie holding them cheering from upstairs with everyone cheering Lightning and Thunder on from the balcony as they begain.**

**Lightning said " First move is your's Dawn as i will reveal to all who i really am so are you ready to be beaten? Pikachu VoltTail on Quilava".**

**Thunder said " Dragonflame on Buneary." Which made Dawn look shocked as Wind translated for Ritchie who looked puzzled " VoltTail means VoltIronTail and DragonFlame means DragonRage combined with Flamefrother so two attacks in one."**

**So Quilava and Bunery got blasted against the wall but still was ready to fight so Dawn said " Quilava Flamethrower on Pikachu and Buneary ice-beam on Axew".**

**Ash said dodge then use quick attack on Quilava" Iris said " Axew use dragon claw on Buneary full strength".**

**And Pikachu and Axew attack to blinding flash as the attacks collide and as the dust settled they saw that Quilava and Buneary were out cold on the floor to Dawn and Misty's look of pure horror to cheering from upstairs suddenly Axew evolved into a Fraxew to Iris cheering and congratulating her Fraxew with Pikachu cheering for his girlfriend as well. So Wind came downstairs with her family to Dawn and Misty's gasp's of surprise they said " Is that you Paul, Reggie?."**

**Paul and Reggie smiled rather evily at Misty and Dawn making them back away a bit they said in relisation so Lightning is really..."**

**Ash smirked and said " Finally figured it out did you you two are so slow when it comes to figuring things out when all the clues are right in front of you huh but no disrespect hunny also you as well wind."**

**Wind and Iris nodded in understanding as they knew that Ash didn't mean them only Dawn and Misty to them looking shocked they said " A...Ash your'e the Kalos league champion How dare you come back here and bring your daughter here to humilate us in the face well i wonder what Gary and Professor Oak will make of this when we tell them."**

**Wind stepped forward and said " Oh really well how about i inform you two on something then Professor Oak is my Grandfather and he put me as the rightful heir to his esate and he has disowned Gary from the moment Ash told him about his and your betrayel of my father so hurry home little girls as i have lot's of trainers to battle with and Ritchie is my new big brother and he is on my father's side and i promised him a battle after he had a talk with my father before you two bitches came crashing in here shouting the place down your lucky my father didn't use his legendary Pokemon in his battle aginst you as you will be running away screaming your patheic little heads off SO GET OUT OF MY GYM AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN."**

**Dawn said to Piplup and Pachriseu " come on let's get out of this loser's gym and tell Gary come on". But to Dawn's dismay and Misty's terror Piplup and Parchrisu walked away from Dawn and stood beside Wind to Dawn running out of the Gym crying her eyes out with Misty running after her all the way to Professor Oak's lab.**

**Wind turned to Ritchie while saying " so shall we have our battle now Ritchie or would you like to face my father first before me?."**

**Ritchie said " I'll have a battle with your father first if that is okay with you big brother then i will happily battle you little sis".**

**Wind nodded and said " I'll go and see how Amoura is in this weather in her special ice-room that's where you guy's will find me if i am needed okay ".**

**So Wind went to see Amoura but found an Amourus waiting for her so she asked " Do i want to know how you evolved into your final form my old friend and why do you look proctective about something."**

**In answer Aura stood to one side showing Wind two little versions of herself to Wind squeling with delight " Aura my friend why didn't you tell me you were pregant awww they are cute may i play with them if it is alright."**

**Her old friend nodded but noticed the door opening again to see Piplup and Pachrisu come in looking at Wind who came over saying " Hi you two would you two like to have some fun with me and my old friends youngsters if you two would like to i sence that you two are in a relationship i take it sorry about your trainers bad attuide you two don't desvere a trainer like that i promice to look after you two and help you get stronger if you two are okay with it."**

**The both of them looked happy that they had found a trainer that accepted their love so they all spent a couple of hours playing with Winds old friend children as Wind had named Ace and Ice to their mother's approval.**

**Just then Wind heard her father calling for her so she said " I'll see you guy's later looks like I have a challenger to test later".**

**So when she arrived at the battlefield she was shocked to see all of her fathers friends who betrayed him standing there also Gary Lightning saw her and called her over and whispered in her ear " Go and get your legends Wind time for them to be revealed to everyone in this field so go get them I think the third set will do just fine for these trainers alright.?"**

**Wind nodded and disappeared two minutes later she returned so as she took the stage her father and the rest of her family went upstairs to watch the matches that were going to take place shortly joined by Ritchie and Sparky who were curious to know what Ash meant by third set of Pokémon.**

**So the match between Gary and Wind began so Gary sent out Umberon so Wind called "Sliver come here please".**

**So Sliver went onto the battlefield so she said " first move is your Gary and what's with the angry look?."**

**Gary said " I have just found out from Dawn some things about my grandfather that he made it clear in his will that you will inherit the lab and he has also disowned me and he told me who Lightning really is and for this you will pay and your father as well so Umberon quick attack."**

**Wind " Moonproctect then dodge then use close combat on Umbreon"**

**And Umbreon blasted against the wall and got knocked out in the process to Gary's look of pure shock along with Misty's, Dawns, May's and Brock's as Ash called down from upstairs " That's the product of 16 years of inteanse training what do you lot think not bad huh?".**

**Gary snarled and returned Umbreon and sent out fraxure so Wind recalled umbreon and sent out to Gary's and the traitors looks of pure horror Suiecune the Legendary pokemon so she said Blue ice-beam if you please but tone it down in here as i don't want to have to fork out money to repair the gym alright?."**

**Blue nodded and attacked and Fraxure got knocked out to Gary spluttering " H...How is this possible you have Legends with you and how strong they are their levels are off the chart's."**

**Wind said " All the legends choose me long before i was born as i was chosen to the one trainer who can command the Legends as i see all Pokemon as Legends and train them to acheive their dreams of becomming strong as one of my fathers friends called N told my father the request of Reshiram and Zekrom who have been waiting for me for a very long time and now that i am here their wait is finally over and i will live up to their expectations as their trainer and under the guidence of my father i was trained in the ways of the Pokemon battle since i was 5 and when i reached 16 i was given the Legends and also trained them to the level that was just now displayed i will never lose to someone who betrayed my father by telling him he was weak so let's finish this battle as i promised Ritchie a battle after he battled my father as his little brother."**

**So the battle continued and surprise Wind won to Gray's look of pure horror then he ran out of the gym along with Misty,May,Dawn and Brock running after to calm him down so Wind returned her friends and said to Ritchie " So shall we have our battle now bug brother i will go and get my first set of pokemon ok."**

**And so Wind had her first battle as Gym leader against Ritchie and it came to draw which caught everyone off guard but Ash knew how powerful Ritchie was so he wasn't worried at all so Ritchie said " Thanks for the battle little sis that was really fun looks like none of the new trainers are here yet but don't worry they will arrive soon alright."**

**Wind and her family nodded so they all sat down and had tea together with Wind knowing her role as Gym leader was just begining and she didn't think she had seen the last of the traitors as they weren't finished yet as she hadn't met her father's real mother which she will in the next episode so see you all again next time.**


End file.
